


A powerful difference

by Shiro_nana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Friendship, Keito's hard life, Love, M/M, Masquerade club, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Keito had always been different. He's the weird kid with a funny accent, but he doesn't care, since he has his friends to count on - even if he doesn't know why Yamada kind of hates him.He also discovers he has some strange powers that lead him to an even stranger place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichirainbowlove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ichirainbowlove).



> This is a part of a universe created by [rainbowemperor (ichirainbowlove)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor), inspired by the Masquerade PV and PV making (it's such a great PV!!!)
> 
> And to avoid confusion, the dark blue prince is Inoo, the pink perfomer is Chinen, the yellow joker is Hikaru, and the silver knight is Ikuta Toma.

Keito had always been different. Ever since he was a child, he had at least something to differentiate him from the others. First, he didn’t have a mum. Apparently, she had been here when he was a baby, but she left him and his father when he was way too young to remember anything about her. Not that he cared much. His dad was more than enough for him, showering him with love, bringing him sometimes to rehearsals and concerts. And that was another thing that made Keito different: he was the son of a rock star. But being famous and having your music played everywhere apparently wasn’t enough for Okamoto Kenichi. He wanted to be able to create and produce his own music, with the best quality and the best feelings.

When he was 8 years old, Keito left Japan with his father, and started a new life in England. It was not easy to be integrated in the new environment, but with his smile, his positivity and his pure personality, he was able to adapt quite fast and make friends at his new school. But he always remained the Japanese boy with the funny accent. When he came back to Japan at 14, he was different. He was torn between two very different cultures, and was often pointed at for being the kid who came from England. 

He became friends with Chinen Yuri in high school. The tiny boy didn’t care that he didn’t always follow proper Japanese etiquette, or that he sometimes added random English words when he was speaking. He simply accepted him as he was, showering him with his constant energy and mischievousness. He also introduced him to “Yutti” and “Yama-chan”, who were in the same year as him. Nakajima Yuto was a very serene person. He had a very calming smile and was very shy around the people he didn’t know well. Yamada Ryosuke was an enigma. Always with a flawless appearance, and a quite arrogant attitude, he was the most irresistible and the most irritating person Keito had ever met.

At first, he was a bit distant with him, only speaking to him when it was necessary. But the more he stayed with the 3 of them, the more Yamada seemed to provoke him, as if he was asking for a fight. They were constantly bickering, usually stopped by a sad Yuto or a menacing Chinen. However, every time Keito seemed to be having difficulties, Yamada was the first one to offer his help, switching from an arrogant bastard to the most helpful and friendly person ever. In both ways, Keito found him irresistibly cute – not that he would ever say that to him.

They were all accepted in the same university, in different majors. Chinen was in music, Yamada in graphic design, Yuto in literature and Keito in art. The last two continued hanging out regularly, and sometimes Chinen joined them, but Yamada seemed to be drifting apart from their group. He had some common courses with Keito, but he never sat beside him, and they barely interacted for two whole years.

It was in his third year that things began changing again for Keito, who discovered another thing that made him different. He had powers. Growing up, he always sensed that he had some weird faculties: sometimes he was too fast, sometimes he sensed too much energy flowing through his veins. When he was sick, he used to have unusually high fevers, but he recovered from pain and injuries faster than anyone.

He had finished his finals for the fall semester, and he was exhausted. He didn’t know why he took a different way home that time, but he soon found himself in an unfamiliar alley. It had a weird atmosphere, but it was not frightening or menacing. It was as if something was… calling for him. He was led by an unknown force to a strange door that was covered by roses and vines. 

Behind the door, there was a mysterious masked man who was standing as if he was waiting for him. He was very fancily dressed, with a shining silver and black costume. He looked like he was ready for a masquerade party. He was holding a silver platter in his hand, and he extended it towards Keito’s direction. On the platter there was another fancy mask. It was black and was very intricately decorated with golden lines.

Keito took the mask and put it on. He was then dragged to another big double door that opened alone on a large parlor. It was very well decorated, but what stood out the most was the huge chair that was in the middle of the room. It was empty.

“Our dark blue prince is not here today. He would usually be the one challenging you to add your mask to his collection, but he is occupied elsewhere at the moment.”

“I….I don’t understand… who are you? What is this place? W….what’s happening to me? How did…..”

The other man smiled and interrupted him, trying to calm him in his panic.

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to harm you. This is a very special club. Only those who have powers are chosen to enter the game. The owner of this place and the most powerful person here is the dark blue prince. Members challenge each other to be able to canalize and control their powers, or else it is going to have very negative effects on the body. The challenges are executed in the form of dances. It will all come to you naturally once you begin. You are not allowed to use your real name here, and your voice will be magically modified, in order to protect everyone’s identity and not cause any problems. Here, you will be the dark green noble man. I am the silver knight. I’m going to see who’s available for your first challenge. You can go change right here.” He indicated a small door at the opposite side of the room. “Your costume is the dark green one. You’ll see it right away.”

Keito was confused, but he went to the changing room anyway, picking his costume among the multicolored others. He had very conflicting thoughts about the whole thing, but it oddly all made sense to him. The silver knight was waiting for him in the parlor, but he was not alone. The man standing beside him was absolutely stunning. He was wearing a red and white costume, and his mask was white and silver, making his pale skin and red lips stand out even more.

“This is the red king. The only person he has ever lost to is the prince. He is the best mask in his collection. He will be your first challenge. Don’t worry, he won’t harm you in any way.”

“I won’t harm you, but I won’t go easy on you, first challenge or not”

Keito’s heart was beating uncontrollably fast. Unable to form any sentence, he only nodded, following the two men to some kind of platform that he hadn’t noticed before. The red king stood up in the middle of it, crossing his arms.

“You have to stand back-to-back with him, and on my signal, the music will begin and you can move.”

The red prince’s back was hard and warm against his. The silver knight began counting down, and suddenly, a very bright light illuminated the platform, and Keito felt an incredible amount of energy surging from him. When the music began, he danced in a way he never had before, and he never knew he was capable of moving like that. The power that was flowing through him was exploding everywhere: in his feet, his hands, his eyes, his hair….. He felt another kind of power coming from the outside, as if it was trying to oppose his, to dominate it. But he didn’t falter, and he pushed back, exploding in an even greater way.

The music ended. He felt drained, but he also felt very light, as if a big burden was lifted off his shoulders. The first thing that got his attention was that they had a bigger audience then at the beginning. Some other masked gentlemen had entered the parlor while they were dancing, and they were all silent and unmoving, as if a very shocking thing had happened. He finally understood the reason when he saw the red king, who was kneeling on the floor, panting in a frustrated manner.

“And the victor is the dark green nobleman. Congratulations on winning your first challenge!”

Everybody applauded at the silver knight’s announcement. They began talking amongst themselves, and the room’s ambiance became very lively. Keito looked at the man he had just defeated.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt…?”

“I don’t need your pity! You will see when you will be crushed by our prince. Come on now follow me! I have to offer you a drink since I’m the one who lost.”

“A…alright”

They both sat at a large bar, where they were joined by a very bouncy pink short man.

“You were really impressive newbie! Red king was the second strongest here, after my prince~. I’m the pink performer by the way.” He extended his hand and Keito shook it. “Nice to meet you dark green nobleman! I look forward to challenge you~”

“Why do you always have to come bother me when your prince is not here? Go away!”

“Nah I won’t, you’re too fun to tease red king! He acts all high and mighty but this guy is actually a softie, so don’t be fooled by his grumpy attitude. He has just taken a very big hit in his giant ego. Again, congrats on beating him~”

“Ummmm thank you… I guess”

Keito finished drinking the fruity alcoholic cocktail that had been offered to him – the red king seemed to like sweet things – while watching another challenge that was taking place, amazed by the way the two challengers were moving on the platform.

“It’s a really nice feeling… To watch, to dance. Having powers is not the best thing that could happen to us, and I’m glad I can make it better here.” The red king was speaking in a soft voice, and Keito approved silently, waiting for him to continue speaking, drawn by his words. “I’m normally a very irritating guy to live with. You must’ve noticed. I’m not very sociable. I was constantly in pain because of my powers, and that made me sometimes act in a way I regretted later… I used to hurt people that are very dear to me… And now I think I’ve lost them. We don’t speak anymore.”

“You can’t say that unless you’ve tried to speak to them again. If you genuinely regret what you did, and if they really consider you as an important person to them, then they’ll forgive you.”

“It’s easier said than done! And I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

“Maybe it’s easier to speak with a stranger about things that bother you. I’m a very timid person, and I’m an odd one in the environment in which I live. I also have some people I wish I could speak to more… but I think they kind of hate me, so I don’t bother.”

“Are you sure they hate you?”

“I’m pretty sure, yes…. I don’t know!”

They were interrupted again by other masked people who came to congratulate Keito and welcome him to the club, and they didn’t have another occasion to speak again.

When they had to leave, every guest entered the changing room alone, putting their normal clothes on and entering a magical portal from there. It led them to a place near their home. That way, everyone could stay anonymous.

That night, Keito slept better than he had in years. He had a small vacation before the beginning of the next semester, so he decided to hang out with his friends. He called Yuto to specify a time and a place. He agreed to meet him and Chinen for lunch, and he was very shocked to see that there was a fourth person that was joining them when he entered the restaurant.

“Y…Yamada? How are you?”

Keito was blushing, and he felt himself heating up even more when the other man smiled at him timidly.

“Hello Keito. I hope I’m not intruding…. I called Chinen and… he told me that you were having lunch, and… it’s kind of been a long time since high school”

Chinen patted him on the shoulder and smiled knowingly at Keito.

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind. Come on! Yutti is hungry!”

They ate and talked for a long time, and it was as if they had always been together as a group of 4. Yamada was at ease, and he was smiling more than before, participating in the conversation, being very far from his past arrogant attitude. The 3 others were pleasantly surprised by this change, welcoming their friend among them again.

“How about we go for a walk in the park? I need some fresh air after all this studying!”

“I’m in with Yutti’s idea. And I ate too much, so I need to exercise!”

Yamada and Keito agreed with their friends and they went to the closest park. The tiny man was bouncing everywhere, doing some kind of acrobatic dance and laughing.

“He’s still as excited as ever, as I can see”

“Yeah, he is. But what he’s doing now is his way of showing that he’s happy. You’ve been distancing yourself from us for too long, Yama-chan.”

Yamada looked at Yuto with a sad expression and answered:

“But I’ve never been a good friend to you guys. I don’t know how you could stand me with that attitude of mine. Especially you, Keito. I’m sure you kind of hate me now for being such a bastard with you.”

“I don’t hate you!” Keito almost shouted. “You… you must’ve had your reasons to be like this… and you’ve been helping me a lot… and it’s not your fault if you don’t like me…”

“Now that’s not true! I know my attitude was not the best around, and I’ve been provoking you or ignoring you but you’re… very dear to me…. like Yuto and Chinen!”

Yamada and Keito were both blushing, and the other 2 looked at each other knowingly. They always suspected that there was something special between their friends, and that they were too blind to see that they had the same feelings towards each other.

“I just remembered that Yutti and I had to go… there is a paper that I still haven’t submitted… I have to submit it today, and I asked Yutti to help me… You can enjoy the rest of the afternoon together, don’t mind us… Bye~”

They both fled, leaving the 2 confused men behind.

“I thought he had finished everything. They’re being weird.”

“Chinen is hiding something. He was always like this when he had some king of evil plan when we were in school.”

“Some things never change!” They both laughed and then looked at each other nervously.

“I honestly want to apologize to you, Keito. I was having a difficult period of my life… but that doesn’t justify how mean I was to you. But a really nice person told me that I had to try talking to you again. I want to make it right again, with Yutti and Chinen, but mostly with you”

Keito was a bit startled with the other’s words. He didn’t know why, but they sounded strangely familiar. His heart was beating really fast, and he had a very big smile on his face.

“I… I’m so glad. I was seriously thinking that you hated me. I got used to people avoiding me because I’m different, but I really didn’t want you to be one of them!”

“Your difference is what makes you you! And I would never hate you for it!”

The following weeks were like a dream for Keito. He was seeing his friends frequently, and he was getting along really well with Yamada – Yama-chan now. But one day he woke up with a very strong headache. He was feeling a bit nauseous. Maybe his powers were acting up. He decided to go to the club again. The silver knight was waiting for him at the door.

“You could’ve come earlier, you know? You shouldn’t let yourself feel bad to come here. You’re always welcome to come, even when you don’t feel like challenging anyone!”

“Thank you… ummm how am I going to change now?”

“There are already some people here. So I’ll make you enter the changing room from a special door. You will memorize the place soon enough, don’t worry.”

Keito wore his mask and his costume. When he entered the parlor, it was filled with people, and there were two challenges going on – there were other platforms in connected rooms. He looked at the crowd, trying to find a familiar form, when he was approached by a very flashy but classy man, who had dark blue clothes and a silver mask. He had a very imposing aura.

“Oh, your mask has an interesting scent~ I’ll add your mask to my collection as well. Fight me!”

He was suddenly surrounded by other masked men, and Keito could notice the red king and the pink performer among them.

“You’re the dark blue prince, aren’t you?”

“Yes, and I am the owner of this place, and also the strongest. I find it interesting to challenge new people. Will you fight me?”

“I accept your challenge”

Keito was feeling nervous with all the attention that they were getting. Almost everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at them. The platform was illuminated, and they were back to back. The music started, and they moved. It was harder than the last time to push the external energy away from his body, but he somehow managed to do it, making his own power explode. The challenge ended way too fast for him – he was really enjoying the flow of things. When he came back to his senses, there were shocked gasps from the crowd, and his eyes widened when he heard an equally shocked silver knight announcing his victory.

He then faced his opponent, and found him smiling.

“You use interesting moves~. You’re the most interesting rival I’ve met so far. I’ve been defeated. You can have me and my collection.”

Everybody was waiting for his answer. He spoke instinctively, without thinking.

“I only want you to give up one from your collection. I want the red king.”

“You really are an interesting one. I accept. I heard you won your first challenge against him anyway~. As long as I can keep my princess, I’m happy!”

Keito could see the pink performer pouting adorably at these words, before he looked at his recently acquired reward.

“Why me?” the red king asked when they sat at a table with their drinks.

“I don’t know… you make me feel comfortable in this place. I feel like… like I’ve know you for a long time.”

“I have this sense of familiarity with you too. And what you said to me last time helped me a lot. So thank you!”

Keito felt himself blushing. He was glad that his mask covered most of his face.

“I…it’s nothing. I’ve been doing better with my life too!”

The red king smiled and took his hand.

“So… you’re my owner now. How do you want me to serve you?”

Keito was baffled with the playful attitude that the other was adopting. He was tempting him so much. He wanted to continue holding his hand… he wanted to kiss those lips… he… what? What was he thinking? He couldn’t be wanting to kiss an almost stranger when he was in love with Yama-chan… He then realized what he was thinking about. He was in love with Yamada Ryosuke! He got up abruptly, not saying anything and running to the changing rooms. He fled to his home and went to bed early, trying not to think about his complicated feelings…

 

* * *

 

“So… almost all of you know me, but I will introduce myself anyway. I’m Ohno Satoshi, 36 years old, blood type A, not single, and I will be teaching you modern arts for this semester. Art majors already have a general idea about the content of this course, but it will be new to the graphic design people, and I hope you will use the knowledge you acquire here in your future work style. Now for the chapters plan…”

The man looked more like a sleepy fisherman than an art teacher, but he was really one of the best in his domain. Keito was looking forward to taking another course with him, as he had been one of the rare persons who didn’t judge him on his way of doing things and his vision of art. He felt something poke him on the arm, and when he turned to Yamada – who had greeted him cheerfully before sitting beside him at the beginning of the course – he felt the other man getting closer to him, whispering.

“Isn’t he the sensei that Chinen adores?”

“More like obsessed with, but yeah!”

“He looks funny. And totally lame.”

“He’s actually a really talented guy. He’s one of my favorite teachers.”

“Eh~ that’s interesting. He is not your typical university professor, that’s for sure. I mean, look at how he introduced himself.”

“Yeah. He likes to specify that he is not available, because his boyfriend is quite the possessive person.”

“His boyfriend?”

“Ninomiya-sensei, from the technology department. I met them once in a café that has the best desserts ever. They were practically glued to each other all the time.”

“Desserts? You like sweets?”

“It…. it may sound girly but… yeah I do… a lot.”

“Don’t be ashamed of it. I’m like you. You should totally bring me to that café of yours.”

They agreed to meet when they were done with their afternoon courses, around 6:00 pm, in front of the main gate of the campus. They were both really excited at the idea of eating wonderful desserts, but it was more the fact that they would do it together that made their hearts race. Each of them was trying to convince himself that it could not possibly be a date, being oblivious to the other’s mirroring thoughts.

They ordered two original desserts, and Yamada was already salivating at the description on the menu. He was not disappointed by the giant waffle that was served to him, garnished with exotic fruits, strawberry ice cream, honey and whipped cream. Keito’s plate was filled with brownie slices mixed with vanilla ice cream, with a caramel sauce and whipped cream on top.

“UMAI! Keito! Umaaaaai!!!”

He was smiling in a very happy way, stuffing his mouth enthusiastically. He was very cute… and distracting.

“Ummmm… do you want to try mine?”

Yamada’s eyes were sparkling, nodding adorably fast and repetitively. _Should I give him my plate or… feed him?_ Keito blushed at that thought, deciding to be courageous and filling his spoon before timidly moving it to the other’s already opened red tempting lips.

“Chocolate heaven~ Thank you so much! Your turn now, say ah~”

The dessert tasted way better than when he had ordered it before. It was probably because of the way he was fed… or more like the person who fed him.

“When I think that we could’ve been sharing desserts all those years… I’m such an idiot! I’ve been an asshole and I didn’t even try to get to know you more.”

“It’s ok… we’ll make up for the lost time, won’t we?”

Yamada smiled and approved, and he paid for the two of them, telling the other that he wanted to show him his gratitude for bringing him to such a great café. They separated with the promise of doing it again, and trying new places together.

 

* * *

 

The red king was nowhere in sight when Keito entered the club that night. He was way too excited and needed to calm down, so he decided to find someone to challenge. He won his dancing battle against a very friendly and funny man who had introduced himself as the yellow joker. They both shared a drink after, discussing of random things.

“Ah~ by the way! I totally forgot to mention this, but during the days in which you didn’t come, the red king kept coming, and he was obviously searching for you. Every single day. Is there something going on between you two~?”

“Ah…. oh…. no… nothing, well I have taken him from the dark blue prince’s collection….”

“I wonder why you chose to take only him.”

“I didn’t want to take everyone… and he was the only one I kind of knew…”

It was clear that neither he nor the yellow joker was convinced by his answer.

“You should stop teasing my master, joker!”

The main subject of their conversation was standing there, in all his red glory.

“I’m gonna leave you two alone now~ I am needed elsewhere~”

The red king sat beside Keito, not bothering to comment on the other’s suggestive tone.

“You have left quite abruptly the last time. Is everything alright?”

“Y…yeah. I actually had some urgent things to do… and I had forgotten so…”

“And did you do everything you wanted to on time?”

“Y…yes. I did.”

“I’m glad. I’ve been here every day and you didn’t come. I was a bit worried honestly. I also wanted to show my new master how I actually challenge others.”

He seemed excited about it, and they soon both approached a platform. The red king’s opponent was called the emerald creator, and he was a good dancer, but Keito found himself mesmerized by the power and the grace of the only member of his collection, who won the challenge, and came to him with a proud smile.

“Congratulations! You were great!”

“Will my master hug me as a reward?”

Keito blushed and was about to protest, but he felt drawn by the man in front of him. When they embraced, something very strange happened. A very powerful energy was exiting their bodies and mixing together, creating some sort of cocoon that soon enveloped them and entered their bodies again. It was weird but not unpleasant to feel both energies flowing through their bodies. They separated almost reluctantly, noticing that their little “incident” was not seen by anyone.

 

* * *

 

Ohno sensei was explaining the alternative ways of sculpting human features, but Keito wasn’t fully paying attention. He was worried about Yamada, who was spacing out a lot, and who had seemed almost distant when he had greeted him when he entered the classroom. He himself was also distracted by thoughts of the red king, but he didn’t want to think about it… about him.

“Yama-chan, are you alright?”

The course had ended and the classroom was empty, but the other man was still sitting. They had nothing to do afterwards, but he was being unusually quiet.

“Keito… I… I’m going to sound weird, but I need to verify something.”

“What is it?”

“I… I need you to hug me.”

“You should’ve told me you were feeling down. I’ll hug you and then we’ll go eat some sweets, ok?”

Yamada nodded silently and stood up, facing his friend and slowly coming closer. The hug was warm… unnaturally warm and …powerful? The feeling was not totally new. When Keito – who had been in some kind of trance for a moment – realized what it was, he bounced backwards as if he had been burned.

“I should’ve known from the beginning that it was your power… It all makes sense now” Yamada mumbled with an unreadable expression.

“Yama-chan… can you explain to me what’s the meaning of this?”

“I’m sure that you and I came to the same conclusion, dark green nobleman.”

“You’re the red king. And you wanted to verify my… name at Masquerade. So yesterday, you sensed that it was me?”

“Well yes, but I was having doubts from the beginning. Your energy was familiar to me, but I didn’t make the connection with you until yesterday night. I know it’s confusing, I’ll tell you everything from the beginning.” They both sat down, as the classroom wouldn’t be used for some time. “As you know, we have some special powers within us, and we were actually born with them, but they manifest in hidden ways until a certain point. Mine were awaken when we were in high school, and that was right after I met you. I didn’t know about the club at that point, and it got a bit out of control, making me irritated and confused. And I became the asshole that shouted at you and provoked you, because my energy overflowed in your presence, but I couldn’t understand what was happening. I was introduced to the Masquerade game in my first year of university, and things got normal again with my powers, but I couldn’t find the courage to talk to you or the others, because I thought that I had damaged things in a permanent way. And then your powers awakened, and we battled. And we talked. I felt strangely connected to you, in both identities: the dark green nobleman and Okamoto Keito. When we hugged the first time, I remembered some sensations from years ago, and I wanted to make sure. I also wanted more answers, so I went to the silver knight and asked him about connections. Apparently it is some kind of bond that is created between two persons with powers, and since mine had awakened before yours, I had been sensing your hidden energy trying to interact with mine. When we battled we connected and separated again, and when I held your hand it was a very brief physical contact, but the hug made our energies mix.”

“Oh… ok… it makes sense now… well I felt connected to you too… It was confusing… I thought that… ummm… I kind of… well…”

Keito’s stuttering was interrupted by the other man’s hand holding his.

“It’s an unusual thing for us, but it honestly feels good. And now I know you won’t run away when I hold your hand!”

“Y…you knew I was…”

“You’re pretty bad at lying, so yes. And I thought about it. A lot. I hope I’m right, and this is the only logical conclusion… well…” Yamada blushed really hard. “I was wondering… do you have feelings for me?”

Keito was unable to speak. _We’re bonded…. he knows…. he said he hoped he was right…. does that mean he also…._ He decided to be bold for once, and he caressed the other’s cheek with his free hand, looking at him intently.

“Keito… you’re going to kiss me now… or else I’ll…”

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. The kiss was a brief one, but it got their hearts beating and their energy levels escalating and exploding like fireworks.

The innocent exchange quickly became a heavy make out session, with Yamada straddling Keito, and both grinding their hips together, muffling their moans with tongue battles. They couldn’t stop before they both came in their pants, and when they realized what they did, they looked at each other full of embarrassment and shyness. They suddenly began laughing uncontrollably, and when they calmed down, they went to the toilet to clean up a bit, before deciding to go on their first official date at a café – this time recommended by Yamada.

They talked enthusiastically, and fed each other between kisses. They decided to go to the club together that night. They were greeted by the pink performer and the dark blue prince, who congratulated them.

“I see why you wanted him for yourself, dark green nobleman. You look great together!”

“You do look great, but we look even better. Don’t we, my prince~?”

They began flirting with each other forgetting the newly formed couple, who moved to the bar.

“I knew it! There is something going on between you two!”

“Yes, Joker, we’re together! Happy?”

“I’m happy for you king. Your master is going to take good care of you~”

They were congratulated by other masked people who knew the red king. They didn’t challenge anyone that night, simply enjoying each other’s company.

The following day, when they told Chinen and Yuto that they were together, their friends smiled knowingly.

“Took you long enough. Now Yutti still has to grow some balls and confess to Shigeaki-sensei, and then we can have group dates, with my Inoo-chan!”

Yuto blushed and became a babbling mess. Chinen was evil. He was way too observant for his own good.

 

* * *

 

Keito had always been different. He was the odd kid, the son of a rock star, the weird art student. He had powers. He was madly in love with Yamada – Ryosuke or “my king” when he was feeling playful – and he had found happiness with his very special boyfriend.

Keito was different, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
